fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Strikers Extreme
Mario Strikers Extreme '''is a game for the Nintendo Switch. Game Modes Quick Match VS Mode Soccer Cup Challenges Online Play Characters Classes: -Balanced -Technique -Power -Defensive -Speedy *Was playable as a helper in the previous games **Newcomer Starting Unlockable Helpers * Hammer Bro. (Defense) * Boo (Technique) * Monty Mole (Offense) * Shy Guy (Balanced) Arenas TBA Tournaments After the Cups are Completed, the Champions and members are randomized. Mushroom Cup '''Champion: Daisy # Donkey Kong # Toad # Koopa # Wario (Replacement) Flower Cup Champion: Birdo # Wario # Donkey Kong # Daisy # Toad # Koopa # Yoshi (Replacement) Star Cup Champion: Waluigi # Peach # Yoshi # Wario # Donkey Kong # Daisy # Toad # Koopa # Luigi (Replacement) Crown Cup Champion: Bowser Jr. # Mario # Bowser # Luigi # Peach # Yoshi # Wario # Donkey Kong # Waluigi # Daisy # Toad (Replacement) Super Mushroom Cup Champion: Dry Bones # Donkey Kong # Bowser Jr. # Waluigi # Daisy # Toad # Koopa # Birdo # Wario (Replacement) Super Flower Cup Champion: Toadette # Luigi # Peach # Yoshi # Wario # Donkey Kong # Bowser Jr. # Waluigi # Bowser (Replacement) Super Star Cup Champion: Diddy Kong # Mario # Bowser # Luigi # Peach # Yoshi # Wario # Donkey Kong # Waluigi (Replacement) Super Crown Cup Champion: Rosalina # Mario # Bowser # Luigi # Peach # Yoshi # Wario # Donkey Kong # Waluigi # Diddy Kong # Daisy (Replacement) Champions Cup Champion: Metal Mario # Rosalina # Diddy Kong # Toadette # Dry Bones # Bowser Jr. # Waluigi # Birdo # Daisy (Replacement) Striker Challenges Comeback Time Character: Mario Opponent: Peach Difficulty: Novice Goal: Beat Peach by Scoring 3 Goals Goal (Hardcore Mode): Beat Peach by Scoring 5 Goals Time: 3:00 Outnumbered Character: Luigi Opponent: Bowser Difficulty: Novice Goal: Defeat Bowser with 2 Helpers. Goal (Hardcore Mode): Defeat Bowser with 1 Helper. Time: 3:00 Sudden Death Character: Yoshi Opponent: Donkey Kong Difficulty: Intermediate Goal: Be the first to Score a Goal. Time: N/A Far Behind Character: Birdo Opponent: Waluigi Difficulty: Intermediate Goal: Defeat Waluigi by Scoring 5 Goals. Goal (Hardcore Mode): Defeat Waluigi by Scoring 8 Goals. Time: 2:00 Unsafe Field Character: Peach Opponent: Wario Difficulty: Veteran Goal: Defeat Wario with holes in the Field. Time: 3:00 No Goalies Character: Waluigi Opponent: Bowser Jr. Difficulty: Veteran Goal: Defeat Bowser Jr. without Goalies Goal (Hardcore Mode): Defeat Bowser Jr. without your Goalie Time: 3:00 Lucky Seven (Lucky Eleven in Hardcore Mode) Character: Diddy Kong Opponent: Rosalina Difficulty: Veteran Goal: Defeat Rosalina by Scoring Seven Goals Goal (Hardcore Mode): Defeat Rosalina by Scoring Eleven Goals Time: 2:30 Star Power Character: Rosalina Opponent: Metal Mario Difficulty: Professional Goal: Score a Goal while all of the Other Team's Characters have Super Stars. Time: 1:00 Odds Against Character: Wario Opponent: Koopa Difficulty: Professional Goal: Defeat Koopa without Power-Ups Time: 3:00 Super Scoring Character: Bowser Opponent: Yoshi Difficulty: Professional Goal: Score Ten Goals Goal (Hardcore Mode): Score Fifteen Goals Time: 3:00 Low on Time Character: Donkey Kong Opponent: Daisy Difficulty: Superstar Goal: Score a Goal Time: 0:15 Brick Wall Character: Koopa Opponent: Toad Difficulty: Superstar Goal: Have no Goals Scored on You Time: 4:00 Dangerous Duel Character: Daisy Opponent: Birdo Difficulty: Superstar Goal: Defeat Birdo with only the Captain and Goalie Goal (Hardcore Mode): Defeat Birdo with only the Captain Time: 3:00 No Captains Allowed Character: Toad Opponent: Luigi Difficulty: Superstar Goal: Defeat Luigi's team without Captains Goal (Hardcore Mode): Defeat Luigi's Team with only a Helper and a Goalie Time: 3:00 Farther Behind Character: Dry Bones Opponent: Toadette Difficulty: Megastriker Goal: Score Eight Goals before Toadette Goal (Hardcore Mode): Score Twelve Goals before Toadette Time: 1:30 Devastating Strikes Character: Bowser Jr. Opponent: Dry Bones Difficulty: Megastriker Goal: Defeat Dry Bones with his team at Max Tackling and Shooting Time: 3:00 Impossible Win Character: Metal Mario Opponent: Mario Difficulty: Megastriker Goal: Defeat Mario with only a Helper and Goalie without Power-Ups or Charged Shots while Three Points Behind Goal (Hardcore Mode): Defeat Mario with only a Goalie without Charged Shots while Five Points Behind Time: 5:00 __FORCETOC__ Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Strikers (series) Category:Mario Strikers Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games